


Dating in Space

by Angel_Negra



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to fall in love on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually aiming to start off my Gokai writing with a totally different pairing, but this demanded to be written first.

It started with the night they were sailing in a comet's trail, hiding from a Zangyack patrol ship. The icy tail made the temperature in the ship drop to freezing. Marvelous didn't seem to notice. Joe seemed a bit cold and didn't protest when Doc all but crawled into his shirt to stay warm. Luka had watched contemplatively when Joe took Doc to bed with him.

She noticed Ahim, wrapped in more layers than usual and still shivering and really, it seemed like a good idea. Marvelous snored and there was no way Luka was going to try and fit with Joe and Doc in the same bed. Nodding to herself, Luka hooked a hand around Ahim's elbow and started to pull her up. "Come on," she said. "We'll be warmer under the covers."

Ahim gave her a wide eyed, startled look. "Oh, Ms. Luka. I wouldn't want to trouble-"

"It's fine, it's fine," interrupted Luka. "We'll sleep better when we're warm."

It took a bit more soothing on Luka's part, but soon they were huddled close under the blankets and all the body heat was making Luka drowsy. She was just drifting when she felt Ahim shift, turning towards Luka and curling a hand in Luka's jacket. It was weird, thought Luka, normally, clingy people drove her nuts, but this she didn't mind too much.

It became a habit after that, sharing a bunk. Luka liked it. They talked too, usually up in the crows' nest. Sometimes about the boys, sometimes about random things. Ahim was always so prim and polite, but she was always willing to listen. And then one day at a market place, Luka caught herself eyeing a very frilly pink dress.

"I don't think it's really you," said Joe softly, smirking at her.

Luka rolled her eyes. "Shut up and go buy that horrible tie for Doc," she snapped, grabbing the dress and stalking off.

For all that they got closer, and Luka caught herself staring at Ahim's lips every so often, it was Ahim that kissed her first. They were curled up in bed together again, and Ahim had sat up slightly, hesitated and then leaned in, pressing her lips to Luka's quickly.

It gave Luka a warm jolt of feeling and she'd buried her fingers in Ahim's hair to keep her there. They didn't go further than kissing that night, but it didn't end then either. Luka found it a lot of fun to tug Ahim into a corner when the boys were busy and kiss her. She'd slide a hand up Ahim's leg, hunting for skin under all the lace while Ahim made soft little moans into her mouth.

Luka realized one day that it was serious. She would imagine her dreams for the future and somehow Ahim was in them. Her realization was interrupted by the soft whispers of Ahim's skirts as she climbed into the crows' nest.

Ahim gave her a nervous smile, hands folded at her waist. "Ms. Luka? I... I have something I want to give you."

"A kiss?" guessed Luka, grinning and leaning back against the railing.

Ahim blushed lightly, looking down. She hesitated for a second and then held out a small plain box. "I would be honoured if you would accept this token of affection," she said softly.

Luka took the box curiously and opened it up. It was a small silver ring with a perfect yellow gemstone set in it. Luka's eyes widened.

"It's a traditional de Famille ring of courtship," said Ahim, watching Luka worriedly.

Luka grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. She held it up so Ahim could see. "Perfect fit." Then she tugged Ahim forward into a kiss.

End


End file.
